


Was it Worth It?

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten more souls. Just ten more and he’d have the cure Alan needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it Worth It?

Ten more souls. Just ten more and he’d have the cure Alan needed. The blood of the woman at his feet covered his scythe and hands but unlike the first one, he felt no remorse. This was for Alan, the young man that deserved to live more then these selfish humans did.

He looked up to Big Ben as he emerged from the alley. He had time to collect another soul but turning to do so, a familiar scythe shot down from the rooftop, slamming into the rocks before his feet, blocking him. “Shit.” he cursed under his breath. “Ye’ve found out, ‘ave ye Spears?”

He heard the light ‘thud’ behind him of polished dress shoes landed on the stone walkway. “I knew a reaper was behind these deaths.”

“Did ye know it was me?”

“Not at first.” the footsteps approached until William rounded him and stood in front of him. “But I did when Humphries mentioned you constantly disappearing at night.” he retracted his scythe to hold it by his side. “Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to catch you before you struck again.” he glanced at the body then met Eric’s eyes again. “Now, are you going home or are you going on another run?”

“Wha’ I do after hours is known o’ yer business.”

“It is when the Board is breathing down my neck.”

Eric didn’t care and shoved William out of his way, only for William to grab his arm and yank him back. “Slingby-”

“Fuck off Spears. ‘m doin’ this fer Alan.”

“And what would you have told Alan when you completed your goal?”

“‘E won’t know.”

“Just because you won’t tell him doesn’t mean I’ll stay quiet. Humphries deserved to know what you were doing.”

Eric’s hands tightened on the handle of his scythe then surprised William by shoving him against the wall with his scythe to William’s throat. “Ye won’t tell ‘im anythin’.”

“How would you have stopped me?”

“I’d kill ye.”

“You and I both know that wouldn’t be worth the consequence.” his hand pushed on Eric’s scythe, the sharp teeth scraping against this glove. “Now, let me ask you something.”

“Make it quick.” he growled through clenched teeth.

“Do you realize how much time you’ve wasted doing this when you could have spent it with Alan?”

Eric blinked, brows coming together. “Wha’ do ye mean?”

“I mean you’ve wasted hours and hours trying to save Alan when you could have spent those hours with Alan.”

Eric scowled. “Ye’ve been wordin’ thin’s weird. Why?”

“While you were out, trying to save Alan, he had an attack. One that claimed his life.”

Eric’s anger instantly fell away, his grip on his scythe slacking making it easy for William to fully push it away. “Ye…ye dun mean tha’.”

“I haven’t a reason to lie.”

Eric fled the scene, porting home, heart thumbing rapidly against his ribs when he neither found Alan in their flat or in his office. His legs carried him toward the infirmary, swinging the doors open, heart dropping seeing out of all the hospital beds, only one was occupied and that body was covered by a white sheet.

He was shaking, walking almost robotically toward the body, fingers curling around the edge of the sheet. He threw it back, heart shattering when Alan lay there, limp, pale, cold, dead. “A-Alan?” he swallowed, peeling off his gloves to cup Alan’s cold cheeks. “Alan…A-Alan.” tears brimmed in his eyes then spilled over, the realization at who he was looking at washing over him. His hands trailed over Alan’s torso and sides, grabbing limp hands. he brought them to his lips, kissing the backs of them before his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, holding Alan’s hands tighter. “Alan, ‘m so fuckin’ sorry fer not bein’ there fer ye. I…I was jus’ tryin’ tae save ye.”  
He hadn’t heard the doors open or the steps coming toward him but he did feel the hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Eric.”

“I should ‘ave been ‘ere.” he swallowed. “Did…’e call fer me?”

“Yes, he did.”

Eric tightened his grip, breath coming out in near sobs. “Alan.” he squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck…Alan.” he pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Alan’s torso in an embrace that would have been normal with Alan returning the embrace but Alan’s arms remained limp at his sides. “I should ‘ave been ‘ere. I should ‘ave been ‘ere fer ye!”

William folded his hands in front of him, bowing his head. “My condolences Slingby.” he bowed politely and left to let Eric mourn alone.

But Eric didn’t mourn. He hugged Alan to him to lay next to him before summoning his scythe. He used it to end his own life but slicing his jugular. There was nothing in the action, no regret, no pain, nothing as he knew he’d join Alan. His eyes fell closed and his blood stained the bedding and his and Alan’s white shirts while, even in death, his arms remained tight around the young man he regretted spending time away from trying to save him when he could have spent the time being with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. The damn musical (I love it so much but it hurst so much too)


End file.
